eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Anashti Sul (God)
Unlocked Servers The following servers have unlocked Anashti Sul. If you are linking to your guild's screenshot verification, please remember to link directly to the screenshot, not the main page of your guild's website or news blog. The only YES in the Screenshot verification column should be a linked one. If there's not a link to the screenshot, the answer is No. Verify of unlocked servers The following guilds killed Anashti Sul in Palace of the Ancient one and unlocked the deity so far: *Exordium - Everfrost *Surreal - Barren Sky *Strike - Lucan DLere *Ne Plus Ultra - GUK *Saints of Norrath - Blackburrow *Xanadu - Runneyeye -- 10:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Were these verified with screenshots somewhere?--Kodia 11:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::verify of the kill is here ww tso raid progression list -- 12:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent. Thanks for the link.--Kodia 12:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Surreal is on the Barren Sky server -- 12:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like to move the exact verification links into the table above that's been expanded. Should we troll through the link and get more detailed info and then remove the above comments once it's cleaned up?--Kodia 21:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :It is easy enough to verify if Anashti Sul has been unlocked: go to that server's Sinking Sands dock and see if her prophet is up. It will not give any guild credit, but anyone can reproduce the result. :That being said, I made a toon on Everfrost and the Prophet was definitely there. No screenshot, though, as it would not prove it was made on a particular server (unless someone has a way to get the server name onscreen short of opening up the /load_uisettings window?). Janze-Nek 23:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I can upload a screenshot of someone disco'ing items part of the Anashti Sul questline and i could ask for a screenshot of an drop disco'ed by Saints if necessary. no screenies been posted on SoN Website. Not Safe For Work (NSFW) Jaudark 18:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Unrest April 2nd - Guild Confirmed :Which guild is confirmed?--Kodia 16:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::not confirmed, Confirmed ;) or..the Confirmed guild is confirmed. meaning, the guild called Confirmed is confirmed :D --Vraeth 21:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, gotcha. Correcting the list now.--Kodia 21:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Mistmoore April 19th - Confirmed Unlocked, not yet sure when or by whom. Theodwyn 08:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Base info now included in the table.--Kodia 23:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Najena Shoukin unlocked Anashti Sul for the Najena server sometime in April. No screenshot verification. :This info is now included in the table.--Kodia 23:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Vox Unlocking? Some recent edits were rolled back due to incorrect table formatting. It appeared that the anonymous editor was trying to correct the locking for Vox's server. I've rolled the changes back to the last stable version. Could someone here confirm that the god has been unlocked on that server? It seemed like the corrections being made were attempting to say that the god was not unlocked. Easy enough to verify. If the prophet is on the SS docks, the god has been unlocked. If not, then it's not unlocked.--Kodia 16:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) as of may 26 vox has not been unlocked Anashti Sul is available on the Vox server. The guild that downed it was Reckoning, now Immortalis. I do not believe screen shots are available though. :Hmm. Right now the info is listed for the guild "Squeaky Clean" and that the unlocking happened on April 1. I think we'll need confirmation at some point for which one is correct.--Kodia 17:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) The person above the last post would be correct. Reckoning, now Immortalis was the guild that downed Anashti. As far as I know there is no guild with the name "Squeaky Clean" on Vox. The only thing I can offer as any evidence is that they are the only guild capable of killing avatars on the server. The date upon which they killed her I do not know. It was most certainly Reckoning(Immortalis) that unlocked Anashti Sul. They were the number 1 raiding guild on Vox up until about July of 2010. They killed every Avatar except for Contested Anashti Sul(ironic huh?). I was a member of said guild. Edaine 9:44 3 Oct 10 (PST) Is this still current? I'm on Butcherblock and tried to get Anashti Sul today and no dice. Is there a restriction on who can get it, or is the confirmed unlock for BB not so confirmed? Soundchicken 18:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :There's only the standard level and alignment (evil citizenship) requirements only to my knowledge. --lordebon 19:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC)